1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a signal supply apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus has been known which prints images and documents by ejecting sections ejecting liquid such as ink. The ejecting sections typically include piezoelectric elements. Each of the ejecting sections is driven in accordance with a driving signal to eject a predetermined amount of ink from a nozzle at a predetermined timing.
A known example of a technology that is applied to such a printing apparatus is a technology for supplying driving signals and the like via a relay substrate (see JP A-2005-74763).
Such a printing apparatus may have its line head replaced as measures against troubles such as failures. However, such replacement tends to undesirably entail a lot of effort and time to remove and insert (detach and attach) FFCs (flexible flat cables) via which driving signals and the like are transferred to the line head, deterioration of the FFCs, and the like.